


Prodigal Sister

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Reunions, Season/Series 05, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Michelle stuns her family when she makes an unexpected appearance at her sisters' weddings.
Kudos: 30





	Prodigal Sister

An admitted workaholic, Michelle knew she couldn’t avoid her family forever and ignored everyone’s jaws dropping when she walked into the backyard for the wedding reception. “Figured I should show up for one of these family milestones,” she joked as her sisters, nephews, father, and uncles and aunt descended upon her. 

“You’re actually here,” a shocked DJ couldn’t help but point out. Michelle always turned down their invitations for her to visit, citing her busy work schedule.

She shrugged. “Can’t avoid my crazy family forever.” Besides, she missed them.

“The prodigal sister returns,” Stephanie teased, gasping when DJ elbowed her. She shrugged when her oldest sister glared at her.

“I’ve missed way more than I should have but I’m not going to do that anymore. Work keeps me busy but not that busy.” Michelle definitely regretted a lot of the shit she had missed over the past few years and vowed not to do it again.

“The door’s always open.” DJ hugged her again and then wandered off to talk to one of their numerous guests. 

“We missed you.” Stephanie also hugged her and then formally introduced her to Jimmy and Dani. 

Michelle smiled at her. “I missed you guys too.” The two talked for about fifteen to twenty minutes before they separated to mingle with the others. 

The triple wedding had been a special occasion to begin with but Michelle made the day even better, something her family was grateful for. She was their missing puzzle piece and now everything felt right again, had slipped back into place. So as she went to make fun of Joey and Jesse (mostly his hair), everyone, including Michelle, relaxed. 

While not home permanently, Michelle was back where she belonged and she intended to be an important part of this family once more.


End file.
